


It was only last Tuesday they found you in the subway dead.

by Thalassophobia



Series: 500 word prompts [1]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cliffhangers, Darkness, Drabble, Gen, Insanity, Overthinking, like really short, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassophobia/pseuds/Thalassophobia
Summary: “welcome to the island of nightmares, where your dreams come true. enjoy your stay because you’re not leaving. ever.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I now have a challenge. I write a story off a prompt, but it can only be 500 words





	It was only last Tuesday they found you in the subway dead.

“welcome to the island of nightmares, where your dreams come true. enjoy your stay because you’re not leaving. ever.”

that's all that tyler heard as he fell into a deep, bottomless pit. he was falling, falling, down, down, down. there was no end. the man almost felt like he was floating, through space. no, not space. he would’ve been dead if he was in space. maybe like falling through the air. but if this went on forever, he would’ve rather died. was death a good thought? eh, maybe. ty assumed he would just keep falling. that was, until he hit the ground with a thump. ouch, that was really going to leave a mark. a bruise, maybe just a welt. he wasn’t sure, but he knew it hurt, like a lot.

"ow! jesus christ!" the man whined as he stood up. there was nothing underneath him or around him. he was just standing on nothing. there was literally nothing around him. it was all just blackness. cold. dark. blackness. it hurt. this wasn’t hell, no this was worse. the blackness surrounded him like his bruises that he collected over the years. the blackness surrounded him like the hearts of his family who didn’t seem to care. this was his minds, his thoughts, his soul. many people get lost in the island of nightmares, but rarely people go to the darkness. it was the fear of isolation. the fear of your own thoughts. tyler didn’t know where he was. but he knew why he was here. the boy was lost and confused. but not at the same time. he was confused, but not lost. you couldn’t get lost in darkness, right? shaking his head, tyler laughed. he knew he was thinking too much. it was dangerous here, as you could go insane. licking his dry and cracked lips, the boy spoke.

“where am i? more importantly, what is this?” another voice then spoke, from the shadows. tyler jumped at the sudden sound.

"didn't you hear him? you're in the island of nightmares."

the voice was soft yet rough. it sounded like the person hadn’t spoken in a while. they probably hadn’t. the voice was silent, yet loud in the darkness. it seemed to echo off the darkness and bring light. but only in tyler’s mind. it was still dark in this... trap. it was indescribable, but so explainable. he felt like he knew who it belonged to, but he wasn’t sure. tyler felt like… he… he felt a connected to the voice. it was like his heart was screaming at him to go and hug the person, but his brain said no. it was too dangerous. too risky, for the island of nightmares. could this be a nightmare? tyler had no idea.

suddenly the darkness stopped for a moment. someone stepped through. it showed who the voice belonged to. tyler gasped. it belonged to him... josh…

his friend he lost three years ago to this very place.

 

 

_the island of nightmares._


End file.
